Settle it in the ring
by Dikana
Summary: Aprovechando la celebración del Día del Armisticio, Shepard se las ingenia para sentar a la mesa juntos a Ash y a Garrus, con la esperanza de limar asperezas entre ellos. Pero el alcohol y los recuerdos de guerra no son la mejor combinación para hacer las paces, y la fiesta termina tomando un derrotero que la comandante no pudo prever.


**Notas de autora** : Estoy ya en el ecuador de mi _masseffecsario_ y este fin de semana me tomé un descansito de _Little Talks_ para traeros este pequeño "intermezzo" (que hay que ir dando salida a todas las chorraditas que tengo criando malvas en el PC, jaja).

 _Settle it in the ring_ es un one-shot ligerito y divertido que nació de uno de los minicómics que se me ocurrían siempre mientras jugaba. Así funcionaban mis headcanons, en forma de viñetas. Y la inmensa mayoría de ellas eran en plan de coña, porque, por alguna razón, el primer Mass Effect me parecía muy propenso a las bromas y el cachondeo. Éste en concreto estaría situado después de la charla con Ash sobre Shanxi y su abuelo; se me ocurrió que Shepard no sólo aceptaría su invitación para celebrar el Día del Armisticio, sino que también convencería a Garrus de unirse a la fiesta para intentar limar asperezas entre ellos. Obviamente, con Ash medio borracha despotricando sobre los turianos y Garrus hartándose segundo a segundo, el resultado no fue el esperado. Si queréis echar un vistazo al cómic que da pie a este relato para poneros en situación, he estado terminándolo durante este fin de semana (por eso actualizo un día tarde, argh) y está colgado en mi comunidad de LJ, landofsanctuary. El link está en mi profile ;)

Aquí hay… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Leves trazas de Shakarian? XD ¡Más info en las notas finales!

Ahora, ¡a pasarlo bien!

* * *

 **Título** : _Settle it in the ring  
_ **Fandom** : **Mass Effect  
** **Personajes** : Garrus Vakarian y Ashley Williams (con Shepard y los demás de fondo)  
 **Contexto** : Después de Feros y Noveria, pero antes de Virmire. Ya cerca de la recta final del juego, con todos los diálogos desbloqueados.  
 **Palabras** : 5.105

 ** _Settle it in the ring_**

—¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? —dejó escapar Garrus, intentando asimilar aún el giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos.

—No sé. —Shepard se encogió de hombros—. ¿Porque hace cinco minutos estabas borracho y te pareció una fantástica idea?

—Yo no estaba borracho —protestó entre dientes, mirándola con reproche—. ¡Es ella la que lo está!

Y señaló a Ashley, que se tambaleaba frente a su taquilla, al otro lado de la cubierta de carga, mientras Tali la ayudaba a ponerse la armadura. Sus desvaríos oscilaban entre el "¡Puedo hacerlo yo sola, no necesito a nadie!" y el "Tali, tú eres una gran persona, serás mi apoyo, ¿verdad? ¿Sostendrás mi cubo de escupitajos?".

Si aquello tenía algún tipo de significado en la cultura humana, era obvio que a Tali se le estaba escapando su trascendencia. Y a él también.

—Sí, desde luego… Pero Ashley no fue la que se puso a gritar "¡Oh, sí! ¡OH, SÍ! _¡SPARRING!_ ". —Hubo algo en el tono que usó la comandante que lo obligó a hundir el rostro en una mano, abochornado—. Admítelo, Garrus. Perdiste un poco la pose ahí.

Él gruñó. No podía objetar nada. Pero Shepard le lanzó una de esas miradas que ya había aprendido a asociar con la diversión: las cejas alzadas, ojos grandes y limpios y facciones relajadas, con la sombra de una sonrisa curvándole ligeramente las comisuras de la boca. Una vez te acostumbrabas a convivir con humanos, sus rostros se volvían bastante expresivos y fáciles de leer. O quizá fuera Shepard quien había estado perdiendo su gesto impenetrable poco a poco durante las últimas semanas.

—Venga, no te pongas así, no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse —añadió la mujer, indulgente—. Todos hemos estado muy nerviosos, merecemos descargar tensión. Ash lo pasó mal en Feros, al ver lo que le estaban haciendo a la gente de Esperanza de Zhu, y tú… bueno, Noveria no ha sido precisamente un paseíto idílico. Tener que enfrentarse a los rachni pone de los nervios a cualquiera.

—Con todo respeto, comandante, tú también estuviste en ambas misiones y pareces muy tranquila.

—Eso es porque yo tengo horchata en las venas.

—¿Horchata en…? —Garrus la miró con los ojos entornados, preguntándose si el traductor le habría fallado—. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Algún… tipo de enfermedad?

Shepard giró el rostro hacia él con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido.

—¡No! Es sólo… —Pero entonces titubeó y agitó una mano, impaciente—. Bah, olvídalo.

—Comandante —Kaidan apareció de repente junto a ellos con cara inexpresiva y voz tensa—, ¿hace falta que reitere lo poco que me gusta esta idea?

—No, teniente. —Shepard puso los ojos en blanco—. Ya me quedó claro las primeras veinte veces.

—Es sólo que creo que no eres del todo consciente de las dimensiones que puede tomar este asunto —insistió el hombre, lanzándole a Garrus una mirada fugaz—. Los turianos pueden ser bastante violentos en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin ofender, Garrus.

—No me ofende, teniente —asintió él—. Es la verdad. Nuestras sesiones de _sparring_ pueden tornarse brutales fácilmente. Somos más fuertes que los humanos, después de… —Se interrumpió al oír que Shepard dejaba escapar un ruidillo indescifrable y bajó la vista hacia ella con recelo—. Nunca has visto una sesión de _sparring_ turiana, ¿verdad, comandante?

—No —admitió ella, y por su gesto y su voz dio la impresión de que lo lamentaba profundamente y estaba deseando remediarlo. Sin embargo, algo debió hacer conexión en su mente, porque frunció el ceño de golpe y le devolvió la mirada con los ojos entornados, examinándolo de arriba abajo—. Pero tampoco puede ser tan malo, ¿no? Tú… procura mantener los zarpazos y mordiscos al mínimo y creo que no habrá nada que lamentar.

Garrus volvió a hundir el rostro en una mano.

—¿Te preocupa que una humana borracha te pateé el trasero, chico? —exclamó con socarronería Wrex, que observaba la escena desde su rincón habitual con aspecto de estar disfrutando con toda su alma.

Antes de que nadie pudiera contestar, Ashley echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una potente y malévola carcajada que consiguió crisparle los nervios.

—¿Tienes siquiera un _culo_ que poder patear, Vakarian? —bramó, dedicándole una mirada afilada.

Garrus se volvió hacia Shepard con lo que esperaba fuese una expresión lo bastante elocuente, pero ella sólo le devolvió su mejor cara de póquer.

—Bien —anunció, dando una palmada—. Alenko, haz el favor de subir a buscar a Liara y dile que baje. Quiero teneros a los dos aquí por si la cosa se pone fea y hay que detener la pelea con una ayudita biótica…

—No hace falta que molestes a la doctora para eso —intervino Wrex—, yo también me puedo encargar.

—Lo siento, Wrex, pero no me fío demasiado de tu criterio sobre cuándo es necesario detener una pelea —replicó Shepard, sonriéndole de lado—. Mi intención es que todos sobrevivamos y la Normandía no se caiga a trozos.

El krogan sacudió la cabeza, riéndose entre dientes.

—Nunca debí contarte la historia de Aleena…

Todo aquello no hacía más que incomodarlo y Garrus no pudo evitar empezar a cambiar el peso de una pierna a otra, preocupado, molesto… pero también impaciente. Como si la adrenalina del inminente combate ya no se pudiera reprimir.

—Escucha —murmuró Shepard, más seria, dándole unos golpecitos en la coraza de la armadura para llamar su atención—, un buen soldado sabe cómo medir la fuerza de su adversario y actuar en consecuencia. Estoy segura de que un poco de ejercicio os vendrá bien a los dos y por eso he accedido a esto, pero no soy estúpida. Está claro que Ash no está muy en condiciones, así que confío en que te encargues de manejar la situación para que nadie salga herido. ¿Seguro que estás completamente sobrio?

—Sí, comandante.

—De acuerdo. Cuento contigo, Garrus.

—Entendido.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Kaidan volvió a aparecer, acompañado de una angustiada Liara y de la doctora Chakwas. De hecho, al girar la vista, Garrus fue consciente por primera vez de que se estaba congregando un buen número de personas allí abajo. El oficial de suministros, el ingeniero jefe Adams y varios de sus chicos, algunos de los técnicos del puesto del mando… Una joven soldado incluso había activado la pantalla de su omniherramienta, como si se dispusiera a registrar el momento; y, ante la mirada interrogante de Shepard, sólo contestó, derrotada:

—Joker ha dicho que, como no se lo grabemos para poder verlo después, estrellará la Normandía contra el primer planeta que encuentre.

—Comandante —musitó Liara, acercándose a ellos con las manos entrelazadas—, el teniente me ha explicado lo que está sucediendo. Puedes contar conmigo para cualquier asistencia que necesites, pero me veo en la obligación de remarcar que, sinceramente…

—¡Basta ya, os estoy oyendo!

La cubierta se sumió en el silencio y todos los ojos parecieron clavarse en Ashley, que, embutida por fin en su armadura pesada, los contemplaba erguida con orgullo. Si no fuera porque sus palabras sonaban un poco arrastradas, nadie habría podido adivinar que llevaba encima varias copas de más.

—¿Qué os habéis creído que soy? —añadió, irritada—. ¿Una novata de tres al cuarto? Pff, por favor, ¡sé perfectamente cómo pelear con un turiano cuerpo a cuerpo! Dejaos de mamarrachadas. Y en cuanto a eso de que él es más fuerte… —Sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente—. Bien. Durante mi campamento de instrucción, me hacían pelear a diario contra los veteranos. Me pegaron tantas palizas que vivía a base de medigel. Pero, cuando terminé el entrenamiento… —alzó un dedo y señaló a Garrus a modo de advertencia—, los tumbé a todos y nadie se volvió a atrever a toserme.

En medio del mutismo que los aplastaba, el contundente _¡ja!_ que soltó Wrex sonó casi como un disparo. Shepard tomó aire de golpe, enderezándose.

—Buena suerte, Garrus —le dijo, con una voz un poco más aguda de lo normal; y, con una palmada en el hombro, lo empujó hacia el centro de la cubierta.

Todos empezaron a agitarse en torno a los dos combatientes, como si reaccionaran a la electricidad que comenzaba a recargar el ambiente. Kaidan fue a reunirse con Tali al otro lado del improvisado "cuadrilátero", quedando ambos a la espalda de Ashley, mientras Shepard y Liara tomaban también posiciones detrás de él. Tanto la quariana como el teniente intercambiaron gestos de cabeza con su comandante, preparados, y ésta alzó los brazos y exclamó:

—¡Vale, todo el mundo atrás, dejad espacio para que puedan moverse! Ashley, Garrus: sólo voy a concederos tres asaltos y, en cuanto haya un ganador claro, se acabó el combate. Desfogaos todo lo que queráis, pero jugad limpio. Recordad que esto es un _sparring_ amistoso, así que no quiero sangre ni huesos rotos, ¿entendido?

—¡Entendido! —replicaron ambos a la vez.

Sin embargo, Garrus sólo la había escuchado a medias y estaba casi convencido de que Ashley también. Esa energía especial que se establecía entre dos adversarios justo antes de lanzarse al ataque, mientras ambos calibraban las distancias y se evaluaban mutuamente, era algo que no sentía desde hacía tiempo y que lo estaba aislando del entorno a una velocidad vertiginosa. Notaba todos los músculos en tensión, expectantes; y, a pesar de no ser un experto en fisonomía humana, podía percibir que a la jefa de artillería le pasaba lo mismo. Lucía una expresión casi depredadora. Con aquella cara y enfundada en aquella armadura (que él sabía que había sido mejorada con un potente exoesqueleto), Garrus casi se olvidó de que no era un miembro de su misma especie y de que no estaban en una nave turiana.

A su pesar, el choque hacía bullir la emoción en sus venas, empujándolo a crecerse ante el reto.

—¿Estás segura de que vas a poder con esto? —le murmuró, y se sorprendió de lo grave que sonó su propia voz—. ¿No tienes los reflejos un poco descompensados ahora mismo?

—¿Y tú, Garrus? —replicó Ashley, lanzándole una sonrisa que más bien parecía una amenaza—. ¿Crees que vas a ser lo bastante ágil como para atraparme? ¿No prefieres sacarte primero ese palo que llevas metido por el culo?

Al dejar escapar el aire, su resoplido se convirtió en un gruñido.

—Menos cháchara y más acción, Williams.

Con eso fue suficiente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ashley se abalanzó sobre él como un misil, inesperadamente silenciosa. No hubo rugidos ni gritos de rabia, sólo el potente golpeteo de sus botas contra el metal del suelo. Y, con una puntería impresionante dado su estado de embriaguez, le lanzó un derechazo a pleno rostro que Garrus esquivó por muy poco.

Antes de encontrarse con el codo femenino incrustado en la mejilla.

El golpe lo pilló tan desprevenido que se apartó de ella de un salto, estupefacto, llevándose una mano a la cara. Había subestimado su velocidad, ni siquiera había previsto ese giro. Por un segundo, tuvo la impresión de que los espectadores contenían el aliento al unísono, pero no era algo a lo que estuviera prestando atención. Sus ojos seguían clavados en Ashley, que permanecía quieta y seria, sin sonreír, sin prepotencia o satisfacción por su pequeña victoria. Sólo vigilándolo con cautela. Como una auténtica profesional.

 _Muy bien_. Esta vez fue Garrus quien inició el ataque, moviéndose con fluidez. Dirigió un puñetazo al rostro que Ashley esquivó. Intentó sujetarla y ella bloqueó su garra. Cuando se aferró al cuello de su armadura, ella lo obligó a soltarla con un puñetazo en la cara interior del codo. Avanzó con la intención de derribarla y ella retrocedió con agilidad. Durante unos frenéticos segundos, sólo hubo puños que volaban, brazos que entrechocaban, el chasquido de las armaduras y el eco de sus respiraciones, cada vez más pesadas.

Era difícil mantener presentes las palabras de Shepard. Garrus había sido entrenado para combatir humanos, por supuesto, pero no precisamente de forma _amistosa_. Conforme la pelea subía de intensidad y ellos se iban calentando, se encontraba a sí mismo identificando los puntos vitales y buscando aperturas. Más de una vez tuvo que reprimirse para evitar golpes letales en sitios donde sabía que harían mucho daño. Que Ashley estuviera mostrando una resistencia tan feroz tampoco ayudaba. Pero pronto se hizo a su ritmo, rebajando la potencia de sus movimientos para acompasarse a los de ella, y ambos terminaron enredándose en algo que casi parecía más una coreografía que una pelea de verdad.

Debería haberse dado cuenta antes de que aquello no era una buena idea. El ceño de la jefa de artillería se iba frunciendo más y más a cada segundo que pasaba. Hasta que en un momento dado, tras quitárselo de encima con una fuerza surrealista, le lanzó una abierta mirada de… ¿rabia? ¿Frustración?

—¿Es que te estás riendo de mí? —le masculló, con los dientes apretados.

Garrus parpadeó, pero antes de que le diera tiempo a descubrir qué demonios pasaba, Ashley volvió a embestir, más rápida, más violenta y más fuerte que antes. El brutal cambio de ritmo lo desestabilizó y no tuvo más remedio que retroceder, centrándose en la defensa. Tardó un instante en comprender que había vuelto a subestimarla y que, mientras él calibraba sus habilidades, ella había estado analizando las suyas. Se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo suave a propósito. La muestra de condescendencia la había puesto furiosa.

Y él empezaba a dudar seriamente de que aquella mujer estuviera tan ebria como había parecido.

Perdió muchísimo terreno. Ashley atacaba como una máquina, implacable, dirigiendo golpes certeros a puntos clave. No había mentido al decir que sabía bien cómo enfrentarse a un turiano, el entrenamiento era obvio. Cada vez que intentaba responder, ella lo esquivaba sin esfuerzo aparente, fintando, rodeándolo, embistiéndolo por los flancos. Se coló bajo sus defensas varias veces. Garrus tuvo que retorcerse en una maniobra muy compleja para evitar que ella le alcanzara el cuello. No le permitía el más mínimo respiro. Hasta que logró agarrarle un brazo y descargar uno de sus puños blindados contra su axila, aprovechando uno de los puntos débiles de la armadura.

El impacto lo dejó sin aliento, pero consiguió mantenerse en pie y sujetar por fin a Ashley por un hombro. Craso error. Una de las piernas de la mujer se enredó en torno a su rodilla, tiró y empujó al mismo tiempo, él perdió el equilibrio, el mundo quedó del revés y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba tirado contra el suelo, con un dolor horrible en el costado y en los hombros y una humana jadeante sentada a horcajadas sobre su tórax, inmovilizándolo por completo con una llave imposible.

Cómo había logrado un movimiento semejante vistiendo una armadura era algo que estaba más allá de su comprensión.

—Ésa va por Shanxi —le siseó Ashley, de modo que nadie más pudiera oírlo.

—¡Uno para Williams! —anunció Shepard, en cuanto él golpeó el suelo con la mano en señal de rendición—. Garrus, ¿estás bien?

Él asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, al tiempo que Ashley lo liberaba y volvía a su puesto inicial. Mientras se levantaba a duras penas, resollando, deseó que Shepard le hubiese recordado a ella también que, en teoría, aquello era un _sparring_ amistoso. Porque era evidente que lo estaba llevando al terreno personal.

Sabía bien de qué iba el tema. Desde el primer momento había notado el recelo que Ashley mostraba hacia él, algo nada extraordinario dado el carácter de las relaciones entre los humanos y los turianos. Sin embargo, cuando empezó a escuchar las conversaciones que tenían ella y Shepard sobre sus familias militares y cuando comenzó a notar que algunos de los comentarios de Ashley parecían sobrepasar el simple resquemor interracial, se dio cuenta de que el apellido _Williams_ le sonaba de algo. Una simple y rápida búsqueda en Extranet bastó para atar los cabos. No había hecho ningún comentario al respecto, pero aquella tarde, celebrando el Día del Armisticio, sus descubrimientos habían sido confirmados por la propia jefa de artillería. Y, a pesar de que las semanas de convivencia habían limado muchísimas asperezas entre ellos, saltaba a la vista que el estrés, el alcohol, el aniversario y los recuerdos se habían convertido ahora en una mezcla explosiva.

De forma medio inconsciente, giró el rostro y miró a Shepard por encima del hombro, congelándose al comprobar que ella también tenía los ojos fijos en él. Su gesto ya no se veía relajado. Tenía la quijada rígida. En su mirada pudo leer el mismo mensaje que antes: _confío en que te encargues de manejar la situación_. Y entonces comprendió. Comprendió lo que ella le había pedido realmente que hiciera y lo que pretendía de verdad con toda aquella parafernalia. Irguiéndose, le dirigió un levísimo asentimiento. Y la tensión de la comandante se desvaneció, dejando escapar el aire con otro asentimiento hacia él.

Ashley esperaba para reiniciar el combate, aunque su pose había decaído notablemente. Respiraba a bocanadas, tenía el rostro perlado de sudor y el esfuerzo físico parecía haberla arrastrado al borde de las náuseas. Pero sus ojos oscuros seguían brillando como brasas encendidas, cargados de determinación. De modo que Garrus rotó los hombros, desentumeciéndolos, y se preparó para el segundo asalto con una mentalidad muy diferente.

Esta vez fue ella quien no lo vio llegar. Su puño le rozó la mejilla al apartar la cara en el último segundo, pero no logró esquivar también el codazo que él descargó sobre su clavícula con el otro brazo. Atragantándose, Ashley retrocedió. Apenas pudo bloquear su garra cuando él volvió a atacarle el cuello. El puñetazo en las costillas ya no lo consiguió evitar. Pero eso fue todo lo que ella necesitó para replegarse y atrincherarse, y Garrus tuvo oportunidad entonces de maldecir la flexibilidad humana. La embistió con ferocidad, le ganó terreno, la acorraló varias veces, pero Ashley siempre conseguía escurrírsele entre las manos con movimientos que ningún turiano, hombre o mujer, habría podido realizar. Esa táctica no iba a funcionar, a no ser que jugaran al puro desgaste. De modo que él bajó un poco la guardia a propósito, concediéndole pequeñas aperturas, y ella, cegada ya por el frenetismo del combate, terminó atacando.

Garrus permitió que su puñetazo le impactara en la cara y entonces la agarró por la muñeca. Sólo le llevó una fracción de segundo a la mujer comprender su error, abriendo mucho los ojos, antes de que él tirase de ella, le hundiera un codo en el estómago, la hiciera volar por encima de su hombro y la estrellase de espaldas contra el suelo, con un impacto que hizo temblar toda la estancia. Ashley abrió la boca en un grito mudo, quedándose sin aliento, y Garrus temió por un instante haberla noqueado.

—Por si no lo sabes, yo _no estuve_ en Shanxi —le siseó esta vez él a ella, imitando su tono envenenado.

Ashley lo miró con rabia y se agitó, intentando liberarse; pero Garrus la tenía inmovilizada también, una mano presionando su esternón y una pierna cruzada sobre los huesos de su pelvis.

—Chicos… —La voz de Shepard sonó a advertencia y ella por fin se rindió, golpeando el suelo—. Punto para Vakarian. Un asalto más y se acabó la juerga, ¿entendido?

Ninguno de los dos contestó. Garrus comenzó a incorporarse, pero, al ver que Ashley tenía dificultades para moverse, la agarró por los arneses de las hombreras y tiró de ella para ponerla en pie. Si la ayuda la había irritado, no lo demostró. De hecho, ya no podía demostrar nada más que el intenso mareo que le enturbiaba los ojos. Trastabilló un par de veces mientras regresaba a su posición y se quedó allí quieta, tambaleándose de tal forma que Garrus casi esperaba que se desplomara otra vez. Pero Ashley era una mujer orgullosa. Mucho. Casi como una turiana. Y, cuando Kaidan y Tali hicieron amago de acercarse a ella para sostenerla, se limitó a alzar una mano, deteniéndolos, y volvió a enfrentarse a él con una obstinación impresionante.

El tercer asalto fue complicado. Ella no podía más y él no quería seguir peleando así. Ashley consiguió lanzarle un par de ataques muy potentes, pero sus movimientos se volvían erráticos por momentos, y llegó un punto en que Garrus ya no estaba seguro de si estaba contraatacando o sujetándola para que no se desmayara. Los ganchos directos y las rápidas fintas terminaron convirtiéndose en una especie de forcejeo pesado y cansino, en el que ambos luchaban por derribar al otro sin más ayuda que la fuerza bruta, negándose a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Tramposo —jadeó Ashley en un momento dado, con su cara a un palmo de la de él, enredados en un intento fallido de inmovilizarse mutuamente.

—¿Por qué? —gruñó Garrus, también sin aliento—. ¿Por estar menos borracho que tú?

Con un rugido, Ashley descargó un puñetazo contra él, pero Garrus lo interceptó y, de repente, ambos quedaron frente a frente, agarrados por las manos, empujándose el uno al otro. Con un movimiento limpio, podría haberla lanzado de nuevo por los aires y terminado aquello de una vez, pero se limitó a resistir, bloqueándola. Porque la pelea había llegado por fin al verdadero punto crítico.

—Sois unos tramposos —repitió la mujer—. Todos vosotros… Os aprovecháis de los débiles… No os importa masacrar a quien sea… Era una batalla injusta, pero no os importó…

—En las guerras, la gente lucha y mata al rival. —Garrus la taladró con la mirada, sus ojos fijos en los de ella—. Los dos bandos se enfrentan con todo lo que tienen. Hacen lo que sea para ganar. ¿Es que vosotros sois distintos? ¿Qué hicisteis los humanos en Torfan, eh?

—¡No es igual! —Ashley apretó los dientes, como una fiera a punto de morder—. Los batarianos empezaron en Elysium…

—Claro, y vosotros nunca empezáis nada. ¿Quién ha empezado esto esta noche?

Los ojos de Ashley se dilataron, como si un destello de sentido común se abriera camino a través de la bruma del alcohol. Y ésa era la apertura que él estaba esperando.

—Lo que pasó con el Relé 314 fue un error, pero no fueron _mis_ decisiones, Williams. Yo ni siquiera había nacido todavía.

—Yo tampoco, y eso no ha impedido que se pasen toda la vida recordándomelo…

—¡Qué les jodan! Si tus superiores son tan estúpidos como para desperdiciar tu talento por esa tontería es que _ellos_ son el problema, no los turianos.

El gesto de Ashley cambió drásticamente. Frunció el ceño, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, desconcertada. Incluso apretó los labios con fuerza, como considerando sus palabras. Pero en ese momento, de forma imprevista, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la descargó contra la frente de su adversario con un golpe demoledor.

El dolor que le atravesó el cráneo lo cegó por un instante y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. La sangre se le agolpaba en los oídos, aturdiéndolo. No podía pensar. Aunque al final hubo un sonido que terminó imponiéndose al resto, distorsionado y distante: el quejido de la propia Ashley.

— _Ouch_ … cabronazo… ¿de qué tienes hecha la cabeza…?

La situación había llegado a un punto tal de absurdez, que Garrus no pudo evitar echarse a reír con un jadeo, sintiéndose medio desorientado, medio bebido, como si el alcohol se le hubiese subido de repente.

—Si querías jugar duro, debiste ponerte también el casco…

Ashley soltó un gruñido animal, se sacudió y le pegó una patada en la boca del estómago con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. El impacto hizo que sus manos se desenredaran y los mandó a ambos volando hacia atrás. Garrus se tambaleó e hincó una rodilla en el suelo, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, tosiendo al tiempo que intentaba recuperar la respiración sin vomitar en el proceso. Pero su compañera no aterrizó con tanto estilo. Se desplomó sentada, como un bebé gigante incapaz de dar un paso más, y al segundo siguiente terminó de derrumbarse cuan larga era, quedando tendida en el suelo con los brazos extendidos.

Tali y Kaidan gritaron a la vez, corriendo hacia ella, y la doctora Chakwas también se adelantó a paso veloz, arrodillándose a su lado.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien… —balbuceaba Ashley, agitando una mano—. Sólo… dejad que el cerebro se me recoloque en su sitio… —Y, con un extraño chirrido, empezó a agitarse calladamente, hasta que se rindió a un ataque de risa floja—. _Debiste ponerte también el casco_ … Ésa ha sido buena, Garrus. La próxima vez me enfrentaré a ti desde dentro del Mako…

Toda la hostilidad desapareció con la misma velocidad con la que había aparecido, y Garrus se encontró a sí mismo riéndose también, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Bueno, creo que lo mejor es dejarlo en empate —comentó Shepard, con un deje entre divertido y aliviado—. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

—Por mí, sí, comandante —resopló Garrus, sentándose en el suelo.

Ashley se limitó a levantar un puño con el pulgar alzado. Algunos de los espectadores comenzaron a quejarse y Shepard comenzó a dispersarlos. La jefa de artillería siguió un rato farfullando incoherencias, mientras la doctora la examinaba y le hacía preguntas. La cubierta se llenó con el ruido de pasos y de voces, el tiempo se puso de nuevo en marcha y la vida regresó a la normalidad. Pero él se quedó sentado allí, escuchándolo todo sólo a medias.

—Llevémosla a la enfermería para hacerle un chequeo —sugirió Chakwas.

—Que alguien traiga una grúa —replicó Ashley, aún inmóvil.

—Vamos, deja que yo te eche una mano —intervino Wrex, acercándose a ellos y haciendo a un lado a Kaidan, que ya se estaba agachando para recogerla—. Te has ganado los honores.

—Oh, Dios. —Ashley se cubrió la cara con una mano mientras Wrex la alzaba en brazos como si no pesara nada—. Noqueada por un turiano y recogida por un krogan. El día no hace más que mejorar.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma. A ti te ha noqueado el alcohol, no ese pimpollo.

—¡Exacto! Si no hubiese bebido tanto, lo habría machacado. ¿A que sí?

—Sin duda.

Garrus volvió a reírse por lo bajo, conforme la comitiva pasaba por su lado en dirección al ascensor. Chakwas le hizo señas para que los acompañara y Tali hizo amago de acercarse para ayudarlo, pero les dedicó a ambas un gesto evasivo con la mano, asegurándoles que se reuniría con ellos en un rato.

—Tú sí que eres fuerte, Wrex —seguía Ashley, cada vez más dispersa.

—Tú también lo eres, Williams. Espero que el próximo _sparring_ lo reserves para mí.

—Joder, ¿por qué nunca me sacan a bailar los chicos guapos?

Con un murmullo sintético, la puerta del ascensor se cerró y la cubierta de carga recuperó por fin la calma y el silencio. Sólo quedaban un par de personas conversando por ahí. Y Garrus dejó escapar un suspiro, relajándose definitivamente.

—Ey, chico duro.

Girando el rostro, vio acercarse a Shepard, con una sonrisa en los labios. El instinto lo obligó a enderezarse de nuevo, pero ella lo frenó alzando una mano y se acuclilló junto a él para ponerse a su altura.

—¿Te puedes mover? —inquirió, divertida.

—No mucho —admitió Garrus con un gruñido, aunque se sentía de mejor humor—. Creo que la última patada me ha recolocado varios órganos internos. Ese exoesqueleto es una bestialidad. Pero me quedaré aquí sentado con cara de estar descansando, para no perder la poca dignidad que me queda.

Para su sorpresa, Shepard se echó a reír abiertamente.

—No te preocupes, tu dignidad está intacta —replicó, con ojos brillantes—. Has hecho un gran trabajo. Gracias.

Parecía tan contenta, tan contenta _de verdad_ , que él no pudo evitar sonreír también en respuesta.

—¿Crees que una simple trifulca va a ayudarla a pasar página? —preguntó, bajando la voz—. Las relaciones entre humanos y turianos ya son complicadas de por sí, pero cuando alguien está salpicado por la guerra en el plano personal…

—No lo sé. —Shepard se encogió de hombros—. Sólo sé que ésta era una espina que ella necesitaba sacarse. Y me consta que a ti te respeta y le caes bien, aunque eso a veces choque con su parte más conservadora. Tiene que comprender que no todos los turianos son iguales, como tampoco son iguales todos los humanos. Como dijo Kaidan una vez: si tuviéramos que juzgar a una raza entera sólo por haber conocido a un imbécil que pertenezca a ella, al final odiaríamos a todo el universo.

—Muy cierto. Aunque esto me deja a mí en una posición incómoda. —Ante la mirada interrogante de Shepard, Garrus añadió, medio en broma, medio en serio—: Ahora debo demostrarle a Williams que los de mi especie no son unos fanáticos impulsivos capaces de sacrificar cualquier cosa sin piedad y solucionar los problemas aplicando una violencia desproporcionada.

Shepard volvió a reírse, más fuerte esta vez.

—Ahí lo tienes, por si te faltaban incentivos para portarte bien. —Con una abierta sonrisa, volvió a incorporarse y le tendió una mano—. Vamos.

Garrus dudó por un segundo, pero terminó aceptando su mano y dejó que ella lo ayudara a levantarse. Su cuerpo entero protestó por el esfuerzo y tuvo que encorvarse y apretarse una mano protectora contra el estómago. Pero, sin darle tiempo a protestar, Shepard se pasó su brazo por los hombros, lo rodeó por la cintura y comenzó a guiarlo hacia el ascensor, permitiéndole apoyarse en ella. En otras circunstancias, no habría podido tolerar lo irregular de la situación. Ahora que apenas podía moverse, sin embargo, sólo sintió alivio, gratitud y unos cuantos puntos extra de buen humor.

—Así que… ¿lo has pasado bien, comandante?

—¿Viendo cómo os dabais tortas el uno al otro? Por supuesto. ¿Y tú? Pareces bastante más relajado que antes.

—Lo estoy. Hacer esto siempre tonifica, tú también deberías probarlo.

—¿Contigo?

—Si quieres…

—Bueno, yo no soy tan dura como Ash y me he especializado en otras técnicas. Si quieres hacerlo conmigo, tendría que ser sin armadura.

—Lo lamento, comandante, pero no me siento muy cómodo haciéndolo sin protec… —Frenó, mirándola con los ojos entornados—. Espera. ¿Soy yo o esta conversación empieza a sonar un poco rara?

La sonrisa de la mujer se había ampliado hasta cruzarle el rostro entero.

—¿Seguro que no estás borracho, Garrus?

—Ya no estoy seguro de nada.

Shepard rio por tercera vez y él notó cómo se agitaban sus hombros bajo su brazo.

—Suerte que siempre se puede contar contigo, incluso cuando no estás en óptimas condiciones —entonó, y sus ojos le parecieron más claros bajo la luz del ascensor.

—Ya sabes, comandante. Estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

 _ **-Fin-**_

 **N/A** : Sólo hay una cosa que me guste más que la relación entre Shepard y Garrus y entre Shepard y Ashley: la relación entre Ashley y Garrus, LOL. Va por vosotros, chicos.

La primera vez que jugué ME, la inexperiencia me jugó malas pasadas y me tuve que comer cosas muy desagradables, como la pérdida de Wrex en Virmire. Cuando juegas deprisa y de forma un poco superficial, el sentimiento que transmite el juego es diferente; aquello me destrozó, pero en cierta forma no se sentía incoherente. No había hecho nada aún por Wrex y el lazo todavía era débil. En mi segundo gameplay, sin embargo (cuyo canon es el que estoy siguiendo para estos fics), lo hice todo más despacio, con más calma y planificación, cumpliendo las misiones secundarias, agotando todas las charlas y demás. Y al llegar a Virmire las cosas se sienten de otra manera. Ni Wrex parece tan agresivo, ni Ashley tan fría. Cuando todo se soluciona, los demás se alegran de que a Wrex se le haya bajado el calentón y te transmiten una sensación de colegueo bastante fuerte. Al menos, ésa fue mi impresión.

Es ese colegueo lo que dio pie a este relato, porque el trío que forman Garrus, Ashely y Wrex me gusta un montón. Todo el día metidos en la cubierta de carga, casi parecen el típico chiste de "van una humana, un turiano y un krogan…" y me hacen muchísima gracia. Creo que terminarían desarrollando sus propios piques y pullitas, y veo a Wrex poniéndose del lado de Ash completamente, haciéndole un poco de bullying a Garrus. Pero sin mala baba de verdad. A fin de cuentas, para este momento yo ya había echado muchísimas horas de juego, lo que suelo traducir en semanas/meses de viaje intergaláctico a bordo de la Normandía, así que ya hay confianza de sobra allí.

Lo mismo se aplica a la relación con Shepard. Aunque las conversaciones canónicas del juego suelen ser bastante serias, hay otros matices en los que poder apoyar la camaradería. Los comentarios de Garrus en Noveria, por ejemplo, tiran bastante al chistecito. Cuando llegué allí, además, ya tenía a Garrus con todo desbloqueado en el bucle de "Comandante, quiero darte las gracias", punto a partir del que su relación con Jo empezó a subir de nivel en mi headcanon. Que no son nada más que colegas, pero imagino aquí a un Garrus más desinhibido y a medio camino entre el estirado del principio y el _smooth talker_ de ME2. Creo que, una vez cogiera confianza, se relajaría bastante, dejando vía libre a este tipo de situaciones.

Y ahí está mi explicación personal de por qué todo el mundo se comporta como se comporta en este fic. No necesito muchas más excusas, el colegueo es mi perdición.

Espero que os haya gustado y os haya hecho pasar un buen rato. Nos vemos el domingo que viene con más _Little Talks_.

¡Feliz semana a todos!


End file.
